


Temporal Flowers

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon What Canon, Dryad Luna Lovegood, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus has two Awesome lesbian mums, Time Travel, Violence, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, i suck at writing children im sorry i tried, this has consequences, turfwitch begone! >:((, where in: Luna time travels and fucks shit up, y'all can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: Luna supposes, in the back of her mind, that she should have rightly seen this coming. She was a very odd girl by most people's standards, even her own, not that this bothered her. And after all, what was more strange than time travel?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood & Remus Lupin, OFC/OFC, Regulus Black/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin & Kiona "Lyall" Lupin & Hope "Cyllie" Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Temporal Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> so just a few quick notes before we get started.
> 
> this is my first serious harry potter fic that isn't a crossover, so please be kind with your words if you can! im also _horrible_ at writing children, so for this chapter, if you pay attention to the dates, i made Remus a bit older than he should be for certain reasons, just to excuse his maturity a bit. ive also made Luna reborn as a dryad, which is a species of magical creature ive been working on for a while (mostly in my original works file) which i hope! you'll like. ^-^"
> 
> also, this chapter lacks quite a bit of needed britpicking. while i have made a study of british slang, i have my own mental health issues which make it hard to remember such things. ive tried my best however, so if you see something that could use improvement in that area, don't hesitate to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, about JKR - I do not support her views and am supremely disappointed that an author of a series that I have liked and enjoyed has become someone so damaging to a minority that should be helped and supported. There will likely be trans characters in this. Anyone disagreeing with this is welcome to click the back button.
> 
> Anyway, as for content warnings, there's violence and gore as well as light nudity, (which is very, very vague and is not sexual or described in the least except for the slight mention before it is immediately rectified). And maaaybe pregnancy phobia stuff? Very very slightly? It didn't bother someone I knew but I thought I'd add it on jic.
> 
> If you can get past that, read on and enjoy! ^-^

**September 3rd, 1966**

Nestled deep within the surrounding forest stands an old-fashioned brick and wood farmhouse, the wards surrounding it humming with magical power. The wind whispers its secrets to the trees, rattling against the windows as it rushes through the fall leaves. A woman with short hair riotous with color shivers slightly as the breeze ghosts across the bare skin of her neck, sending goosebumps rising across her skin. She sends a fond look towards the woman walking through the forest beside her, all twinkling brown eyes and wild chestnut curls, their contrasting hands clasped together, holding their love, their treasure.

“Here should be good,” she says as they come to a stop at the base of an oak tree.

The other woman frowns, nibbling at her painted lip uncertainly. “Are you sure?”

She smiles at her, placing her peachy pale hand on top of her partner's deep brown one. “I’m sure.”

She smiles back. “Alright.”

They unclasp their hands, and in her callused palm is an acorn, glowing with a pure bright light. Taking a trowel out of her extendible workman’s bag, she digs a medium sized hole near the base of the oak tree and carefully places the acorn inside, before replacing the dirt and reburying it. 

She stands back up with her hands on her hips and a wide, if uncertain smile on her face. “And now, we wait.”

* * *

**March 11th, 1967**

They are nestled in warmth and are quite content to stay that way, safe in this warm, comfortable space. Nothing can possibly bother them here. Not that they much mind being bothered. It's quite fun under some circumstances. Flickering memories begin to press against their mind like humming mosquitoes. Yes, they had been somewhere else before.  _ She _ had been somewhere else before. Memories resurface and Luna finds she isn't quite so content with her surroundings as she had been a few spare moments ago. Soft light filters in as the darkness surrounding her unfolds. 

She blinks owlishly up at the light of the full moon above her, getting herself to her feet with the kind help of an oak tree behind her. "Thank you," she tells the oak tree pleasantly, stepping over the unfolded petals of the large flower from which she'd no doubt emerged. Luna bends down to examine one, the large petal soft and waxy beneath her fingertips. It’s rather unfortunate that she can’t make out the color of the flower, the darkness of the night being what it is. She’s quite curious, you see. She has never met a flower person before, and is quite intrigued at having become one herself. 

The strangeness of the situation does not fail to dawn on Luna. However, being quite exceptionally strange herself, she accepts her new reality with aplomb and moves on to other things. Humming quietly to herself, she weaves a flower crown out of wild lilies and places it atop her head, fingers pausing at the soft and silky hair there. It went down to the same length it always had in her past life, and for the first time she notices a curious sensation from her back. She twitches her shoulder blades, trying to rid herself of the ticklish sensation. She finally whirls around and catches sight of a flash of beige near her rear. She immediately pauses, tilting her head as she looks down at a long twitching tail.

Luna grins.

A tail! How magical.

* * *

**earlier that evening**

Remus Lupin peeks out at his parents from behind the wall, the partition where the hallway begins away from the kitchen close enough to his arguing parents so he can overhear their conversation. 

Mummy is pacing, smoothing her fingers against her dress, looking stressed. Mum is leaning back against the couch, red wings outstretched and legs crossed, a defiant look on her face.

“What were you  _ thinking? _ ” Mummy asks, rounding on Mum.

“It was just a bit of smack talk, hon.” Mum says, rolling her eyes, but she runs her hand through her multi colored hair, so Remus knows she’s bothered.

“With a  _ werewolf _ , suspected of several serious crimes! And near the full moon no less!”

Mum holds up her hands with a strained smile. “Relax. We’ll put up a few extra wards around the house, lock the doors extra tight, and wait out the storm.” 

“But what about the bulb?” Mummy asks, and Remus’s breath catches in his throat. Ever since Remus had been told by his parents about the bulb, he had been waiting with eager anticipation for it to bloom. The bulb would house his new sibling, and Remus already felt a distant yet heartfelt love for his new brother/sister/sibling.

Mum looks conflicted, before her expression turns grim. “We’ll have to leave it out there with a few protection spells and hope for the best.” 

Mummy bites her lip and looks away.

Remus gets up and leaves, walking back down the hallway back to his room. But inside him his heart burns with resolve. 

* * *

Remus has to pretend to be asleep when his parents check up on him and kiss him goodnight, and it has been admittedly difficult not to doze off. He pinches himself repeatedly, forcefully keeping himself awake, until he's sure there will be a bruise there come morning. He dozes off for a while in the end, jerking awake to find that it's dark outside his window. He hurriedly pushes back the covers, redressing himself in light clothes while trying to keep his movements as quiet and surreptitious as possible. 

He walks as silently as he dares through the house, wincing as the floors creak. He grabs his coat just in case it’s colder than he thinks it is, pulling it on as he reaches up and unlocks the door, opening it carefully, waiting for a squeak. When there is none, he sighs in relief, walking briskly out the door and closing it behind him just a bit too loudly, making him wince. 

The night air is crisp and welcoming, and Remus strides past the horse stalls, the Abraxans whickering in their sleep. The Nundu cubs stir as he passes them; he runs his hands through their spiny pelts to quiet them, and they settle, pink noses nudging at his palms in a petulant request for food. He finally enters the forest proper and his heart nearly stops at the sight before him. The bulb is gone, leaving only a cascading circle of petals in its wake. For a strange moment he thinks this means his sibling is dead, killed by the werewolf somehow.

Then his brain catches up with his heart, and, hope rising in his chest, he calls out, “Hello?”

“Hello,” a dreamy female voice says from behind him.

Remus whirls around with a startled cry. The girl in front of him has arctic blue eyes and hair all the colors of blue and purple, with a faint beige undertone the same color as her tail, the soft plumage on the small, delicate wings on her back a bright white. The most important part is that she must be freezing without any clothes, and Remus, feeling awkward, quickly shrugs off his jacket and looks away, offering it to her. The weight of it leaves his hands as she takes it from him, and after a moment of awkwardness he feels it’s safe to look at her again.

“You seem familiar,” she observes. Remus’s heart stutters. Was it possible she remembered him somehow, from the many times he’d visited her while she slept? Her face brightens, and with a smile she bends down and picks up a flower crown made out of yellow daffodils and places it on his head. “For you.” She says with a smile, and Remus can’t help but laugh.

“My name’s Remus.” He says with a small smile, taking hold of her hand.

There's something like realization on her face as she looks at him, and she smiles sadly and squeezes his hand. “Luna.”

Remus stills as a twig snaps nearby, and a primal fear washes over him as he finds himself staring into lambent golden eyes. Luna’s hand tightens on his own. "Run!" His sister’s feet are already in motion as she drags him along with her, his whole body feeling numb with cold as he stumbles to catch up.

A wolf's howl pierces the air, sending fear knifing through his rapidly beating heart. Remus stumbles, Luna going down hard beside him, pulling them both to the ground. The werewolf pins them to the grass with its mighty paws, its fangs sinking deeply into Remus's stomach as the world turns white. In those few spare moments Remus's whole world becomes fear and pain, fingers scrabbling in the dirt as blood, red and green, stains the grass. His screams rip through the air, and in some distant part of his mind, he knows Luna's do too. 

_ I just met her. She's my sister, I just met her, and now I'm going to die. _ Tears fall out of Remus's eyes, and the taste of copper fills his mouth as the wolf rakes its long claws down his chest.

_ "Expecto Patronum!" _ An ephemeral white bird swoops down and scratches at the werewolf’s eyes with her mighty talons. A sizzle reaches Remus’s ears, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the air as the werewolf snarls, yellow eyes vicious as it’s forced to retreat, the glowing bird on its heels. His Mums’ faces swim into view above him. “-mnit! Call for St. Mungos!” Mum says, her worried face streaked with green tears. That’s not right. Mum never cries. 

He must have said that aloud, because Mum laughs. It’s not a happy sound. “I’ll cry all I damn want to, Rem.”

Mummy brushes back his hair, Mum holding Luna’s hand and talking to her in a soft voice. “You’re going to be alright, Remus. You’re going to be alright.” Remus just has time to reach over and grasp Luna’s bloodstained hand in his own before the darkness swallows him whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- about the way the chase went. In this fic, werewolves have a certain fear aura, which ill leave mostly to your imagination right now but that i will tell you helps them slow down their prey when they are hunting it.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't guessed, Remus was seven in this chapter. Luna's age is abouuut the same. physically at least. Mentally, well, if you haven't noticed, she has a bit of catching up to do before she's a bit more like how I imagine her adult self would be.
> 
> Also, for those who want to know, "Mummy" is Cyllie, and "Mum" is Kiona. I'll try to keep to their actual names in the future, 'cuz I know from personal experience that it can be confusing. 
> 
> See y'all next chap! ^^


End file.
